The Crown
by Felicity Hartington
Summary: Princess Elizabeth is 17, her friends tell her she should be glad she's getting married to the handsome King Matthew, but she can't help but feel as if it's not the best decision for her. Sorry suck at summarys better then what it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm looking for Ladies in Waiting. Also one of your characters could be my main character, so please choose some good characteristics. I'm trying not to look for Mary Sue's, honestly that's the way I've written for a while, so I'm trying to avoid that. But fill this out and submit a review, thanks ladies! Or for those few guys who submit in fairy tales… :)P –F.H (Oh yeah this takes place in the time of Shakespeare**** So like really, really old!) **

** Name: **

** Birth Date: **

** Parents(Duchess or Dukes? That sort of thing, anything): **

** Relation to Queen: **

** Family: **

** Hobbies: **

** Likes: **

** Dislikes: **

** Lover/Crush (Feel free to make up your own, they may or may not be included can't guarantee): **

** Appearance: **

** Personality: **

** Strengths: **

** Weakness: **

** Hated Trait( Bad thing about them): **

**This has to be submitted by this Saturday, so enjoy**** And please be creative! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thank you to all those who submitted, I loved all your characters… And there really was no competition, everyone got in! I thought I was going to have to chose, but I didn't have to, which made me very happy, because I loved your ideas. All of them were fantastic! And just a little heads up, I wanted to say that not all characters submitted will be presented into this chapter so if you guys get worried, don't, scouts honor. You all obviously must love horse racing with your "prince brothers", because that was a popular submission. But I hope this does you guy's justice, I really want you guys to like it and I worked hard on it, so with further **_**ado, **_**key word right there, enjoy!**

There are the classic fairy tales of, once upon a time and happily ever after. Many do not say a story or tell a scary fearsome tale, they only say a lost princess was cleaning floors and therefore deserved a crown, she would be swept off her feet by some charming man, and then descend to the castle where she would spend the rest of her life as a queen. But the story you are about to hear is none of the above, it is the classic love story combined with the hurtful truth most fairy tales have, and many do not ever reveal to having. This is the story of a young princess by the name of, Elizabeth Ann Howl, her whole idea on life was that princesses were meant to sit and stay and listen, but she was a rebellious woman even in her birth she fought towards the tougher side. This is the story of how fairy tales aren't always what their cracked up to be, this is the story of tragedy, love, and anguish. Yes this is the story that many have heard, that many will hear, and that many will never know…

_**Angelina-March 15**__**th**__**, 1600-Oxford, England **_

"Angelina, it's time to rise!" Princess Angelina raised her tired head and looked straight at Constance Amedè, her best friend. The thin lacy bodice lay over her body; she got up and shook her glossy black hair. "Your mother has been calling upon you, for some time ma'lady." Constance's plain blond braid lay on the side her windswept blue eyes met Angelina's.

"What does Mother want now? She is constantly calling upon me, I don't see the purpose. It's positively atrocious, look at the hour, Constance! It's of at least of seven, this is too early." Angelina complained, the wide arched windows of her bedroom faced the great reaching meadows which touched the vast English Channel so far away. The sun was just starting to rise over the arched hills, and the green hills for once were not surrounded by the usual mist that covered them.

"Princess," Constance smiled at her friend, "your mother only wants you to marry. You are so lucky, and full of abundant beauty, I am a low servant girl who will squander on the palace grounds till I am the age of thirty. It is a lost hope I hold that I will raise enough riches to get out of the palace and find a husband, raise a family. But my princess, you are lucky so many fall to their knees in your yearning." Angelina scowled, and wiped a lose curl from her face.

"Constance, will you please get my corset, and my lilac chemise." The other girl nodded, and smiled at the princess.

"Of course, ma'lady." She walked quickly to the door; her simple cream colored bodice flowed from underneath her chemise. Angelina looked to the mirror that was built into her wall, her lean form was dominated by a petite athletic build and her black hair fell in loose waves of ringlets, beautiful hazel eyes met her, and her soft pink lips could appeal to any suitor to pass by her. Angelina despite her size had a knack of getting into trouble with her father, Nathaniel her older brother had secretly taught her the basics of fencing. But the Queen did not approve of this, and neither did the King, Angelina had vowed she would learn. It was one of the only things that differentiated her and proper princess behavior.

Angelina's fine cheek bones were glinting in the sunlight, one of her most prized characteristics. If she wanted to charm anyone all she had to do was show them a smile, and they would be won over. Angelina was a charming princess and for that reason she was likely to become Queen, and her brother King.

"Ma'lady, your corset. I'll tighten it for you, and that bodice needs to be untied." Constance went to work, she started untying quickly. Constance as Angelina had observed, had rough calloused hands, from cleaning and scrubbing all day. Angelina stood very still, if she moved it would hurt worse. Constance pulled upon the corset, and the strings around Angelina's body gripped her stomach, she took an intake of sharp breath. "I'm sorry Angelina, but these corsets go very tight."

"Oh, I'm quite positive, Constance you could do less." She flung back her head, and took a painful breath. She hated corsets.

"As your best friend, it pains me to inflict this upon you, _but _I'm following orders." Constance bright blue eyes gave a laughing twinkle, and a hint of a smile lay on her face. Then she held up the deep lilac chemise, its square collar was handsomely fit with lace. The silk had been imported from Asia, and hand-threaded. She quickly untied the loose strings on the back, and pulled it over the princess's body. Constance wasn't at all gentle; she tugged and pulled making the corset tighten even more.

"Are you finished Constance?" Angelina inquired, an eye brow raised.

"Almost princess, I just have to tie your hair up." She grabbed a silk ribbon from the princess's dresser, and tied it into her hair, twirling the beautiful black ringlets into a tall elegant updo. Constance stepped back, and wiped her pale hands on her apron. "Well, Angelina you're free to go see your mother." Angelina looked into the mirror one last time, and then walked in a steady pace towards the marble doorway. She hesitated; _Mother isn't going to be too happy with my chemise, on my red dress. I'll just hide it. _Angelina gazed across the hallway to the dressing room, her ripped dress lay on the counter, mud and black dirt splayed across the skirt. But the memory brought a smile to Angelina's face; she had been riding Temper, her beautiful stallion through the fields behind the castle's vast walls with Nathaniel. But unfortunately, she had had a rather…ungraceful fall.

Angelina walked through the red carpeted grand hall ways of her home, the ceilings reaching to the sky in an endless design of golden swirls. She heard the commanding tone of Queen Ester from the upstairs flat of where she was standing. The upstairs balcony held a marble fencing looking down onto the white marble floors of the grand castle; Angelina took a quick breath, pushed a loose hair behind her ear, and then walked quickly down the stairs. The beautiful lilac train followed loosely behind her, and then she was in the foyer. Her mother sat rigidly on a golden engraved chair, her long golden mane of hair was tied neatly into a tight beautiful braid. The queen's gorgeous hazel eyes met her daughter's own. Then the red lips pulled back into a piercing and glaring purse.

"Good day, Mother." Angelina said hastily, sliding into a seat across from her terrifying mother.

"Angelina, did we not discuss the fact that you had an offering yesterday afternoon? Nathaniel just told me you were on that _filthy_ horse with him yesterday." Queen Ester knew exactly how to pull the anger strings of a woman, for Angelina it was her beautiful black stallion. Angelina felt anger bubble through her blood,

"Yes Mother, I was on Temper." She said through gritted teeth, the queen's piercing gaze was just as sharp and just as powerful as the princess's.

"You are a princess, Angelina. Not a stable girl, not a pauper I hope you know your heritage. And besides the fact, have I not forbade you on that horse since then?" That was the last straw.

"Mother! I'm not meant to be a princess, I want to be like Nathaniel, he learned to sword fight when he was seven! Why can I not? Why am I any different? I'm not delicate, or gentle! You of all people should know that, for Jehovah's Sake Mother, I'm not a child!" The queen did not flinch, but her eyes were burning with anger.

"Your sixteen, Angelina. I did not hope it would come to this, but you need to be taught, by someone much more lady like then I." Angelina's eyes widened in surprise, _stricter then Mother? _She thought sarcastically, but she saw Queen Ester's eyes were quite serious. "My cousin, Queen Melona, of France has a daughter around your age, a year older I think. But the fact is Angelina, you will go to France, and hopefully all those years of French will help you, and you will serve Princess Elizabeth. France is a much larger population, and you will learn that things do not always work out the way we hope."

Angelina gave her mother a malicious look, "Serve a princess? Mother, you have got to be joking! I am a princess, and if anything higher rank of this girl, England is much more sanitary." She held her head high, and breathed in the air, as if to prove her point. Queen Ester was not one to joke and in this case especially not, she looked to Angelina with so much coldness, the princess backed down.

"You will do what I say. I am your mother and that is proof enough, is it not Angelina?" Her own head held in a position of her daughter's, as if to mock her.

"No Mother." Angelina turned her head and rolled her eyes, but she caught her father coming in from the yards. His fine breeches stained to a point of ruin. Angelina did not stay long to talk to her father, she was mad enough as it was, and when Angelina was mad nothing ever good came from it. She carried on up the stairs; nothing good would come of this either. How would she break it to Constance…her only and best friend?

_** Elizabeth-March 15**__**th**__**, 1600 Denmark, France**_** (I know what your thinking, why the hell did she put it in Denmark? **_**Hamlet **_**was based off that place, well I just got done reading **_**Ophelia **_**I'm a little obsessed with the place.) **

Elizabeth laughed, her skirts swished with her dancing feet. Dance classes for the Howl Ball was not one of her favorite princess lesions, "Arden, how are you doing that?" She asked her graceful friend, she twirled in a perfect axel spin.

"Well princess, I have had many years of practice." She gave a small smile, as she twirled once more in her magenta colored dress. Elizabeth cocked her head, and then turned to her mother, Queen Melona sat in a hard-backed ivory chair watching the girls, but her mind was else where. Elizabeth knew quite well about her mother's dazed looks.

"Alright ladies, that's quite good. I'll see you tomorrow, and Elizabeth work on that twirl. King Matthew will want a charming dance with his beautiful new bride. Ado my queen." Madam Cord said, as she turned on her heel following a maid out of the room. Princess Elizabeth gave out an excited squeal, finally unleashed of the endless torture of dancing. She turned to Arden, who now stood at the queen's side; her best friend had a habit of becoming quite protective of Queen Melona. Elizabeth sighed and twirled a blond curl around her finger, growing board.

"Honestly Mother you already have four other girls to attend to you, and you always chose Arden. Let the girl come and see what my twit, I meant to say, loving brothers are doing." Arden looked up, her soft chestnut colored eyes met Elizabeth's, a smile with held them.

"Yes I suppose, Gabriel is supposed to be having a fencing lesson. So don't disturb him, I mean you especially Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled, and inclined her head towards Peggy, her own Lady in Waiting. Peggy leapt up from the Persian rug she sat upon, her plump round curls bouncing around her shoulders as she did. Elizabeth hated it when her mother wouldn't let the girls show any fun, or what you could do when you lived in _her _castle.

Elizabeth twirled around then laughed as she flaunted across the room, the queen stared disapprovingly after her. She danced along the grand limestone hallways of the castle, leaping up onto tables to test her mother's strict laws. "Arden do join me, you're so loyal to Mother. It's a question as to why you can't let loose once and a while." Arden tilted her head back and gave a chuckle towards the arched ceilings.

"I would my lady, but I think I would abuse my position of your mother's court. Besides that, I don't think I would live to see the top of the table, I would get too nervous." She whipped her brown colored hair behind her back, making her pale shoulders look cold and vulnerable.

"You make me laugh Arden, especially since- Does anyone else smell that intoxicating aroma?" Elizabeth smelled the sweet scent of cinnamon; they were very close to the kitchens. The grand cheery wooded doors hand silver handles, which led to the beautiful crafted kitchen. "Is it cinnamon? Peggy, your brother works in the kitchens, does he not?" Peggy gave a robust nod, her red cherry lips pulled back into a grin.

"Sam does, yes." Arden's face went a shade less then pale, almost a chalky white. "And he does have a taste for washing the dishes, it makes small pay, but it is enough to keep Mama in our manor, along with Father's old money." She tilted her head to the side, cracking it. Elizabeth scrunched her nose in disgust and then laughed, she could not stay disgusted with Peggy she was a very good friend.

"Well Peggy, I want to meet your brother. What is a princess, if she does not know her subjects?" Elizabeth stated in her most regal voice. Peggy laughed, and pulled open the doors. She walked into the dimly lighted kitchens, Arden's face was stiff. Elizabeth smiled, "I promise, I'll do that talking. No fretting, I'll handle it." Arden let out a breath of air, and then straightened into her delicate poised look. Samuel Parris was a tall boy, his auburn hair curved to the right of his face. His eyes were a clear light green, and his smile was a boyish grin. Elizabeth had a habit of extending her welcome, "Hello Sam," He knelt to her reaching for her hand kissing the front of her hand.

"I bid you good day ma'lady." He smiled, and Elizabeth laughed,

"How kind, thank you. Sam, I'm sure you remember Arden, my good friend." Sam's eyes moved to Arden's brown soft eyes. She met his and they had a connection past through them, Elizabeth could sense it.

"I'm familiar with this damsel, her eyes color my world." Arden released a slight smile, but her face grew a delicate shade of red. Sam's hand tilted her head up towards his own eyes; she was very short compared to him. "Good day to you ma'lady." He said to her, his eyes flirted and flashed. Elizabeth laughed, and the moment was broken. Arden turned away from Sam's gentle grasp, and she looked to the princess desperately.

"Well it was good to see you Sam, make sure my cinnamon rolls have cream inside." Elizabeth said, Sam let his friendly warm gaze linger a tad too long on Arden before he answered her,

"Of course, my princess." He knelt to the three of them before turning back to the kitchens, then when he had gone Elizabeth twisted towards Arden, but Peggy already cornered her.

"He's in love with you! Oh, Arden, you and Sam…such a lovely pair! That would mean, you and I would be sisters, if you and Sam got married!" Peggy jumped up and down her eyes lit up in excitement, Elizabeth laughed.

"He's just a boy, and besides I prefer to marry higher. For Mother's sake, and to keep the legacy of our family going." She looked down to the ground, then looked up once more. Her eyes held no trace yearning or hint of embarrassment. Elizabeth sighed, and then began to fiddle with her skirt.

"Shall we carry on?" She asked her blue eyes met Peggy's green ones. Arden gave a small nod, and the trio carried on once more. Walking through the castle's hardened walls and soon came to the entrance; the bridge that crossed over the river was made of ivory. Elizabeth glided across; her dance slippers still clung to her feet. She cart wheeled out into the green pasture. She saw two figures in between a grove of evergreens upon the hill. Elizabeth smiled and ran on; she came closer to the hill and finally reached the summit. "Gabriel!" She shouted, her golden headed brother turned his head, and Andrè got the upper hand tripping him to the ground sword pulled to his throat. Gabriel turned his head and looked at her, his trained blue eyes played on hers.

"There lads is my beautiful sister." André insisted, he pulled the fencing blade away and slid it back into it's sheaf. He came and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Elizabeth gave her brother a look, and then scooted clumsily away. She pushed him playfully and then stole his sheaf away pulling out his blade. Andrè's eyes widened, and he grabbed but Elizabeth was fast. She leapt away, and stole a quick glance to her friends. They both smiled at her, and she quickly moved with surprising agility. Gabriel leapt up from his position of the ground, and pulled his own blade on her. He went at her but Elizabeth blocked with a straight step, but Gabriel's foot slid closer to her slipper.

"I don't think so brother." Elizabeth grinned at him, and then with a fast flick of her foot he was on the ground, sword in his neck.

"Wow, Gabriel you lose to a woman." Laughed Troy, his long body lounging over a log, and a smile plastered onto his joking face. Troy Symth was a handsome boy, broad shoulders of a muscular build. His eyes were a stormy and brooding gray, but his smile showed different. Elizabeth had known Troy her whole life; he was a best friend to Gabriel. Troy's mother served the Queen while his father was a knight, but Troy a member of Andrè's counsel. His dark hair that curved ever so slightly touched his eyes, but today they were light and happy.

"Well she's not just any woman, Howl blood runs through her veins." Gabriel said from the ground, dusting his fine linen shirt. He leaned against the beautiful chestnut gelding that was his own. Then turned to Troy, "I say this is ridiculous Mother, makes us learn like we are dogs running around her personal pen." He took a swig of his flask, Elizabeth had to turn away to laugh. He reminded her so much of their father, when he did that.

"Elizabeth, come here." Andrè gestured to her; he sat on the edge of the hill. Elizabeth turned back, Peggy, Arden, and Gabriel all stood around Troy laughing, Elizabeth gave a quick breath and pulled up her golden chemise and walked up the hill. "Mother got a letter this morning." Andrè looked off into the distance; his bright blue eyes were a deep color. Only to be described as a jewel. Elizabeth and Gabriel all had the same blue of eyes of Andrè. He was ten years older then Elizabeth and to Gabriel eight, but his appearance an older version of Gabriel, same golden curls and tanned skin that was so perfectly rich you would think he spent all day in the sun. But his eyes shared the same tint she often saw in the king's, old and stressed. "She got a letter from Queen Ester of England; the queen's sending her daughter to live by Peggy, as your own Lady in Waiting. Since Mother already has five."

Elizabeth stared at him, her eyes widened. "Andrè, I can't be a role model to a _princess_! Honest to God, you have to be joking!" Elizabeth tilted her head back and laughed, but Andrè did not join her. "You are joking…right?" He turned to her, and then looked her straight in the eye.

"Lizzie, I don't joke. You of all people should know that, I'm still trying to convince Gabriel I don't." Elizabeth looked down at the gleaming grass; the day had started out as a springy balmy day, but had grown colder.

"I know you don't." Elizabeth stared out into the open air; was the air holding its breath too?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, it's Felicity just saying I haven't updated yet because of several reasons...

-one, I'm giving round the clock care to a hit-and-run kitten

-two, I haven't been able to get on

-three, I'm terribly busy

-and four, because it's too frusterating trying to work with a cat meowing and yowling all the time.

So my apoligies, I will try to get a chapter up as soon as possible, please don't leave my story. I got a lot of fun stuff planned! :)

-F.H


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm seriously getting writer's block! Ug! So this chapter is a load of crap, that and I haven't slept in three WEEKS… Anyway I didn't like the last draft of this chapter so I'm totally rewriting, you know what they say, "Out with the old, in with the new." Ok so Gabriel is the prince that gets to hook up with one of the ladies in waiting, if one of you wants him to be your character's boo**** tell me through a review-F.H **

_**Angelina March 20**__**th**__**, 1600-Oxford, England **_

Angelina bit her soft lip; her hazel eyes met Nathaniel's. His eyes were playful and taunting, like a cat's. With the flick of his sword they were battling once more, he went for her chest but Angelina side stepped. Angelina slowly circled around him, like a lioness circling her prey. She lunged, rolling lazily to the side. Nathaniel laughed and pulled the arm of her dress. "Angelina it's quite simple, you did an excellent parry, and your lunge wasn't horrifying. Take time to examine me, my stance was crooked and inaccurate for fencing." Nathaniel said gently, he slid the long silver foil down into his sheaf and then started walking towards the grand castle.

Angelina smiled after him, then turned and glanced at Temper. A black coursed with pink velvet blanket lay on his back. His long well formed legs pawed at the ground, and his breathing angry and fast. Angelina walked to him and placed a hand on his quivering neck, his skin tensed at her touch. She took note in this and pressed into it, soothing the muscles beneath, Temper snorted. She grabbed hold of the leather saddle placed upon his strong back sliding her left leg over his large body. Angelina never rode sidesaddle; it would always be original style. Angelina and Temper were joined by bond, she did not need to click his flanks or touch his neck…he knew command by thought, _go._

Temper reared his powerful legs beating the air. Seeds from dandelions lifted up and floated through the air from the impact of the stallion's hooves. Then without a trace of warning Temper galloped through the fields, his muscles were rippling under his gleaming black coat, and his breathing fast and furious. As she steadied him into a high-arched canter, the royal stables came into view. Angelina's hands quickly steered him into the cobble stoned path of the stable. Two stable hands rushed to reign in the crazed stallion, Angelina leaped off with grace. Walking up the path towards the towering building known as her home, her heart started to beat unevenly as it did when she thought of telling Constance news of her leave in two days time.

The knot in her stomach tied tighter then her corset and made her queasy of the sunlight. She picked up her dress skirt and ran on her toes. When she reached the wall of the castle, she tripped and fell to the ground. Pain stung through her body, slowly fading with the passing minutes.

"Princess, are you alright?" It seemed that question was often asked to her, she sighed and placed her hands in front of her, rising herself up into a seal stretch, facing the palace guard. His sword hinged to his side and his eyes alert, she nodded and took the open palm that was extended to her. Angelina straightened herself out and walked past the guard and through the castle's huge honey wood doors. She looked around quickly down the long corridor, empty. She took off in a fast moving graceful run, soon running into the person she least wanted to see at that moment.

"Angelina!" Constance's bright blue eyes happy and light, her usual blond hair tied tightly into its lackluster braid. Her fraying, patched dress was fluttering in the breeze of the open doors. The wind blowing a few loose hairs away from her face, and she seemed cheerful and jovial.

"Hello Constance, um…well I must be going, Mother uh-wanted me to join her for afternoon tea." Angelina stuttered out, but Constance was not fooled by the falsehood of her friend.

"What ever is the matter, ma'lady?" She asked, her head tilting slightly. Angelina sighed and took her friend's worn hand and pulled her to the grand spiral staircase leading her up the stairs to her quarters. She shut the room door and sat upon her bed, her face the picture of grief and sorrow. Without Constance? How could it be a question, Constance was Angelina's best friend. Constance's family had served the royal family for centuries; the two families shared a mysterious and untruthful past. Constance was the closest thing to a sister she would ever have. Revealing that she would be living in France…for-for at least till Queen Ester found a suitor for her. "…Angelina?" Constance was looking at her expectantly, she sighed sat down next to her. She took her hands, and looked her best friend straight into her ever-caring eyes.

"I'm leaving…leaving for France in two days time. I-I have to serve on a court for the princess, and I'm going to be gone for a time of probably many months…even years." Angelina felt a lump filling itself into her throat, she swallowed past it. Blinking furiously to ford off the tears that were dripping slowly down her cheeks, she felt a warm arm around her shoulder. She turned slowly and met the warm gaze of her friend,

"Is that what you fret for? That I will never place my friendship into you?" Her gaze was warm and bright. The blue eyes were like an aqua color, the same color if you were to look up at the sky in the winter a beautiful crisp tight blue. "My princess, you are my best friend, and I pray in my heart every day that you will still find me appealing in the morn. If you fear I will leave your side, ma'lady you musn't know me then. I will never leave the side of you Angelina; you're my best friend and always will be." Angelina threw her arms around the thin girl, sucking in all her warmth and care.

"You swear of it?" Her own hazel eyes met Constance's; the girl just tilted her head back and laughed. A smile permanently pressed to her lips,

"Yes Angelina, and for the rest of forever."

_**Elizabeth March 21**__**st**__**, 1600-Denmark, France **_

Elizabeth quickly sped up the staircase to the sowing room. Her dance slippers making her unsteady balance slide all over the marble quaked floors, her breathing was fast and she was on a mission. She glided past the fine arched door, and then clawed at the limestone wall to grab hold of something. She steadied herself and burst into the room to flop onto the ground, she looked up the five faces stared at her. Then laughter like rich syrup burst out from the corner of the room. "Princess!" She looked up at Sake Dez, the Hispanic beauty she was. Long locks of dark black hair colored with tiny small dark red streaks rippled down her back. Perfect rich dark skin that was the same color of light chocolate cream, and her eyes so meaningful and dark appealing to anyone. She was for the life of her, the queen of the Queen's court. She tossed her head and the beautiful locks swung to the side.

"Sake, I came to ask a favor of you. Well one of you." Peggy cocked her head and her curls tilted to the other side, her green eyes meeting a disappointing point. Then Elizabeth breathed in,

"In a quarter to the hour, Mother has her tea and one of you has to tell her I'm unable to attend." Emma Victoria looked up her head cocked to the side, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course, princess." Sake rolled her eyes, and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. She laughed of course then,

"You? You couldn't entice a toad if you wanted, let alone the Queen. And besides Elizabeth and I are on the same royal ranking practically, you are just all daughters of ladies and lords. Who am I? I'm going to be a Duchess next winter and serve for the Queen, only this time as an advisor." She flipped her head back and her deep natural red lips snapped back into a feline smile.

"Sake I-" Elizabeth started but Emma interrupted her, "You try to be the most beautiful, smartest, bestest friend, loyal, and a fun toy for Prince Gabriel…" She paused and swallowed, then continued the anger in her deep brown eyes burning on, "Well I have a little piece of new information for you, Sake; the court does not revolve around you!" The two girls looked at each other anger burning through each other, Sake backed down, and Emma sagged back into her chair. She picked up her needle and pushed the thimble upon her thumb. Wiping away something which looked like a tiny diamond dropping down her cheek, Elizabeth felt sympathy for the girl.

Elizabeth had wanted to get out of tea with Queen Melona because she wanted to go sword play with Gabriel and Andrè and this was the only time she would be able to do it. Her eyes flicked quickly from Sake to Emma, they seemed settled at the moment. Arden came in behind Elizabeth and walked to the last cross stitch available. The princess sighed and was about to turn when a voice stopped her,

"Princess I insist on doing it." She turned and saw Margaret, probably the smartest girl in the room. Her grey eyes seemed to light quickly with intellect of a professor and her voice was clear and cut through the tension like a knife. Elizabeth smiled at the girl,

"Thank you Margaret, and then I suppose Peggy I will catch a glimpse of you." She inclined her and then with a trying-graceful step she leaped out of the room, rushing through the white and gold marble halls. Elizabeth came to a quiet intersection, where the tall marble arches reached toward the sky. She breathed in and began to set over a fast pace, she heard a clang from behind her and quickly tossed her golden head to the side. Nothing. She shook herself and wiped her blue dress quickly, as if to wipe away worries. She wasn't looking when Sir James Alk practically ran into her.

She pushed against his strong chest, and she quickly jumped back thinking it was her father. Then breathed a sigh of relief, "James! You cannot sneak upon a princess when she herself is sneaking!" She smiled at her concerned faced friend; James gave a small yet serious smile. It never quite reached his beautiful grey-blue eyes. A long scar ran down the side of his face, creating his masculinity to a higher level.

"My apologies my lady." He bowed to her; his body was handsome draped in the navy and white linen uniform he wore. She smiled and cocked her head,

"No apologies needed James, but I don't want to catch you at it again. In my perspective it's quite rude." She laughed, but James's face remained still and depressed. She cleared her throat, "I will see you at dinner tonight, Andrè invited you, did he not?" The knight nodded his head, the golden waves of his hair slowly cascading as he did. "Well then, I will." And with the small gesture of a nod, Elizabeth was off once more. Her dress fluttered at her wake, and her heart beating fast. She had to meet Andrè and Gabriel in less then five minutes. She started to run, picked up the hem of her dress, in a scandalous way to her mother, and leaped out into the streaming sunlight. The air was chilly despite the sunlight and Elizabeth wrapped her thin arms around her body to keep warm.

The figures of her brothers upon the hill gave Elizabeth the sense of déjà vu. The small slim figure of her sister curled in her usual pose under the largest evergreen, a small book placed on her knees. Her medium length dish water blond fell in front of her face, hiding the king's green eyes that she had inherited. Elizabeth climbed the hill; she sat down next to her younger sibling.

"Hello Eden, I love your dress." She stared admirably at the girl's twirl of lime green chemise. Eden took a delicate strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear. She met the princess's eyes; she looked younger for her age. The hollowness of her face, made Elizabeth sorrowful. But on the other hand, Eden was always able to keep the family together; she was peaceful but also very shy. She smiled her green eyes almost the color of her dress, lighting up and touching the round and defined features of her face.

"Thank you Elizabeth, Father said it was from Spain. He could tell by the particular form of threading at the bottom. Oh, Elizabeth! You're supposed to be at tea with Mother, and the other ladies." Elizabeth tilted her head ever so slightly to the fighting figures on the hill.

"My dearest sister, I never miss a lesson." She gave a sly smile and waltzed over to her older brothers. "Andrè, it's my turn next. Troy you put down that sword, let a real Howl show you how to fight." The princess grasped the long silver dull blade of the foil and stepped into the closed in circle the boys had been fighting in. She gave a small nod to Troy, his grey eyes were determined and mind-set. She stood straight up on her toes her head arched high and she studied her opponent as she had previous times, and then with the speed of a cheetah but the grace of a swan she lunged. Troy had blocked it so easily he laughed and rolled to the side. The battle went on for that for about six minutes, and then seemed to turn onto Troy's side. Troy had known Elizabeth her whole life and not once had he ever gone easy with her, he was practically her older brother. He quickly false stepped and Elizabeth was forced to fall to the ground, her eyes angrily flashed to Troy. He smiled and shrugged, but was quick to help her. As he held his hand down Elizabeth grabbed it quickly pulling herself up and him down. The beauty of the battle was so great the others stood mesmerized.

"Elizabeth! My dear!" The voice belonged to the one Elizabeth least wanted to hear. She quickly turned the beautiful blond mane flew up behind her as she leaped upwards, and over the enclosure to the gorgeous white gelding. She smiled up at the rider,

"Matthew." She squinted in the day's bright sunlight. He jumped down, his tall body rose considerably taller than her own. She swallowed quickly, and he lifted her up. His handsome face leaned into her's. He grasped her narrow chin; she fought the urge to throw her head aside. But she forced herself to look at her to-be-husband's face. The fine plains of his face and beautiful check bones, made his gorgeous dark Greek skin almost sparkle and bring out lighter lines in it. But his eyes would make any woman in the world want to be seduced by the man; they were the color of the midnight but had tiny little silver pieces in them, almost like the stars of night sky. He had a small black stubble growing over his fine chin, and his hair was in a state of pure glory. Black waves curled gently into swooping around his head, his hair held the shine of the sun and his body was clothed in a fine black silk shirt with a satin cape the hung around his shoulders, and his breeches were a fine white.

"Your face is more beautiful then the goddess of love Aphrodite." Elizabeth smiled, but the flush that had always come with suitors giving her compliments didn't come. The smile didn't reach her eyes; instead they held their solemn indifferent look. "Young maiden your smile says more, but your eyes show something of regal altitude." Elizabeth quickly averted her eyes from his looking down onto his hand, that itself was even handsome, with fine golden lines running through his skin and a solid gold ring with the head of a snake on it looked at her.

"I feel nothing towards you Matthew, if you understand that, then you know I do not feel anything towards you." He slowly let go of the princess's chin but one finger raised her face, the beautiful eyes were like a hypnotic spell, and Elizabeth could not move, think, or say anything to help her in this situation.

"In three months time, Elizabeth you will be my queen and I will be your love. Even if it kills me, I will make you love me." He gave her one last smile and leaped onto his horse; the gelding reared and ran off to the village path. Elizabeth could feel her blood bubble, and simmer with anger towards the man. He had made her feel an odd and fake passion towards him; a hand had been placed on her shoulder. She turned her head, and saw Andrè had placed a hand on her.

"Are you alright?" She swallowed the anger and venom, taking a deep breath. Then nodded, but deep within her something was beginning to form. Something that had been locked down, those eyes reminded her of a day so long ago…but a day so close it was almost within reach of her memory. A flash of picture came into her vision, the dark room had long billowing curtains blowing, and it seemed they had been reaching for something….

"Elizabeth!" She blinked, the vision gone and locked once more under the depths of her mind. Andrè stared at her worry, increasing into the lines of his face. Troy and Gabriel had stopped fighting to look at her, even Eden had her face peeped out from behind her book.

"I-I must be going, I promised to go to somewhere…" She sighed, and ignored the worried and concerned looks, she swallowed the lump in her throat and the anxiety flared. But Elizabeth did the only thing she knew to do, run.

_** Margaret-Same Place and Time **_

__Margaret Howard had never been known to be the noticed girl in the court of Queen Melona. She had been known as the girl who was afraid to speak and the girl who blended in with the color of the room. She spoke hardly; her only friends were Arden, a girl who everyone liked but Sake of course, and Mary. Mary and her had always been friends since, well…the beginning of her court life. That had been almost seven years ago…Margaret dazed and then looked at the grandfather clock, it read three o'clock. She rose and smoothed her dress; it was made of a cheap fabric, but thanks to her mother's skillful and elegant knitting and dress making service she used to own. The dress's chemise was worn but faded intricate designs of roses blossomed over the cotton dress. She walked slowly out of the room, Mary and Arden dropping behind the rest of the girls.

"You know I saw sights upon a young Lord the other day." Mary started chattering as she usually did, for absolutely no reason. "He was…" She went on about the Lord Fauster, telling the other girls in depth detail everything about him, "…then he took my hand and said, 'Good day my lady.' And then you're never going to believe this! He kissed my cheek, I love him…but I suppose I wouldn't marry him if he asked me. I'm not into the romantic type, gushy sappy love stories make me want to lose my stomach. As I was saying earlier, Arden guess who I saw the other day? Samuel Parris! Peggy was telling me…you two would be a lovely suitor and Lady. My mother would never approve…but of course that's just me. She also doesn't approve of me…" Mary dragged on and on, soon the other girl zoned her friend's conversation out of her mind, and walked down the long corridor of the Howl Palace. The Howls had always known the Howards, as the Lady and Queen were friends; their daughters had formed a friendship. But for some reason, the Queen ignored her. She didn't act that way to Arden and especially not Sake. Margaret was good to the Queen, but she didn't know what she could have been doing wrong.

This would be a first in a very long interval since Margaret had spoken to her. As she walked on they came to the foyer and crossed the room to a small door, opening it slowly. Queen Melona sat perched upon a brown chair with a cushion made of pure swan feathers and a beautiful oak wood with smooth glens in the arch of the chair. The girl's filed in and sat around the table, they took a dainty sip of tea. The chair at the end of the table remained absent and Margaret cleared her throat. The bright, cold stone eyes of Melona moved to Margaret. The girl's face started to creep into the shade of red, and she looked down at the warm delicate china that sat below her.

"Good and gracious queen, your daughter is busy in her studies. She won't be joining us for tea today, if it is any disadvantage for you, I'm so sorry." The girl hung her head and let her pale blond hair hide her face, but when the sharp words did not wrench into her heart like they should have. Margaret looked up; all eyes of her fellow Ladies in Waiting were played on her. But the Queen looked into the blazing fire of the fireplace.

"Margaret, something tells me my daughter is fooling around with her brothers. But who am I to play with the innocence of childhood?" Margaret did not know what to say to the Queen's remark, the words were calm but something about them made Margaret wary. "Margaret I do not wish to cause tremors in the afternoon's peace, but I received yet another letter in the post today. Something has happened."

"May I ask Mother, what could possibly have happened that is so important I _must _know?" Princess Elizabeth stood in the doorway, her head was laid with tiny beads of sweat, and her golden-two-shades-from-the-sun hair tumbled in slow ripples down her back, and her breath was fast as if she had been running.

"The boat…Princess Angelina had been sailing on…it-it" The Queen paused, "It has been lost, none of the bodies have been found." A silence settled around the room, and a small whimper escaped the lips of the princess.

"Mother?" The word escaped from Elizabeth's mouth, her voice small and scared. On the outside the face of Margaret Howard was always neutral, but on the inside the face of Margaret Howard was screaming in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Word of advice to my readers, DON'T DATE BOYS! Gosh, especially beautiful ones… I'm like really, really sad. I hate my life…like seriously just don't do it! I'm trying to move on and writing is all I can do right now**** And sorry it sucks…but every time I think about love. I think about Nick… Oh yeah, seriously if you want your little pretty lady to date Prince Gabriel please tell me! **

_**Troy-March 29**__**th**__**, 1600-Denmark, France **_

"So then, Troy, what do you think?" Troy lay slumped in his chair, his head which had been lying limply at the side of his shoulder, jerked and his eyes immediately alert once more. Tossing his long dark brown hair to the side and wiping saliva away from his face turned to Andrè. The prince's cold blue eyes were trained on him like a predator, and his face remained in a steady grimace.

"Uh, ehm," He cleared his throat, "Well Andrè if you had been speaking in direct syllables I may have been able to understand the situation." Troy joked, his face a mask of laughter, but inside his heart beat nervously. What had Andrè been talking about? There had been something about dire situations in Denmark's sea fairing and what was it…? England's war rate? No! What was it?

"Well I'm sorry my speaking is an inconvenience to you, do you mind if I shut my mouth and allow you to talk?" His words were laced with venom and annoyance.

"No sir, go ahead and waste your sweet words on the war." Andrè gave the boy a look and continued. Troy turned away and looked out the wide arched stone windows. Stained glass windows were placed above in the peak of the window; pictures of beautiful women and King Louis were plastered among them. There was one that held the middle of the room, the chair of King Louis which sat empty, was in the outline of the window. Sunlight streamed around the chair, the rainbow glass pieces seemed to dance around the room. Making small rainbows of light and distracting Troy once more from Andrè's speech on vertical moats around the castle.

Dazing as usual he looked out on the pastures below the castle's wall were the horses. Stable hands rubbing down the wild crazed-eye beautiful white gelding of Matthew. Elizabeth's groom. Ha, the man she planned to marry had so much gold he didn't even know how to train his horse, Troy thought bitterly. In the distance the golden North Sea glimmered, but a movement caught Troy's eye. A small distance away a shape fell to the sand, the form was a man. The man stayed down, and Troy stood up.

"Well Troy, what could you possibly have to say now?" Troy fixed his gaze on Andrè, the boy's knowing each other since they were lads sensed something. Andrè stood straight up and gestured to the rest of his counsel. He adjusted his sword, and they were both off. Elizabeth in the hall with Peggy and Arden leaning against one of the marble columns was taken off guard when her brother and Troy brushed roughly past her. She gave them both sharp looks and continued to speak in a low tone to her friends.

The boys reached the front of the castle, pushing open the wide wooden doors. Rushing through the meadows led by Troy, he crossed through the pasture and jumped onto one of the castle's horses. Andrè leaped onto his own gelding and they were off, quickly through the open fields. Troy took the lead immidately, his fierce riding skills were amazing. Arched back and feet firmly gripping the straps of the horse's saddle, finally reaching the shore, Troy leaped off with quick agility. He raced down the beach; a body lay in the sand. What was that underneath him?

He reached the man, and noticed he was the kind of the boy Gabriel would have instantly wanted to be his friend. His striking and lean form was wet and sopping but his breathing was shallow. "Andrè hurry!" He yelled behind his shoulder, he leaned closer and pushed gently with his hands and rolled the boy over. He gasped, a girl lay under him.

He was caught in her beauty, her absolute gorgeousness. Her pink lips were parted a little revealing beautiful white teeth. Her skin a light shade of pale and her hair wet and stringy was curly and dark like Troy's own. He lost himself, unable to move. He touched her and felt a weak heartbeat. A tiny shriveled movement, his instincts kicked in and he pounded his two hands together. Pressing hard on her abdomen, he couldn't do it this way. It wasn't working. He tilted her head gently and pressed his lips to hers, breathing deeply into her. He saw a wide arch of her chest lift up, he did it again. Then he moved once more to her abdomen and pressed hard. She coughed and water sputtered from her mouth, and she continued to cough.

Troy unlatched the cape that was wrapped around his shoulders and wrapped it around her. He lifted her up and gently, she coughed again. "Will…will she-she," A horrible gut wrenching cough, Troy turned and saw the boy was standing. His brown and sandy colored hair matted from the salty water. He had the same color skin as the girl. "be al-alright?" Troy looked down on the girl she coughed once more and then with one shaky breath she opened beautiful hazel eyes. They were wide and afraid but they met his, Troy was alone. Totally sucked into a world where she only existed, she was an angel sent from heaven.

Her eyes locked on his and for a second of that minute, Troy was lost. He was lost in nothing but hazel. Her pupils became so little as they narrowed in on him, she shivered and Troy could not help himself but to bring her closer to him. He brought his face down closer to hers, but the voice of Andrè broke through the spell they both were under.

"Is she alright, Troy?" Troy tore himself away from her and nodded at him, a few other horses came trotting down the path, James, King Louis, and Princess Elizabeth. The boy that had been collapsed on the beach sat upright, and the girl turned to him in Troy's arms.

"Nathaniel." She spoke, her voice was dry but it was the music from heaven to Troy's ears. He didn't know how to let go of her, but Nathaniel, the boy looked up. His crystal clear blue eyes were the same color of sky. He looked right at her, Troy gently set her down. Nathaniel righted himself and wrapped his arms around her. The girl began to shake in his grasp; he whispered something in her ear. She shoved her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Andrè pushed himself up from the sand and walked to the two strangers, as Troy looked closer the girl wore a spectacular and beautiful dress. With a swirling deep violet chemise black strings wove through the middle, she looked like an angel. She truly did, Nathaniel was dressed with fine clothes of a prince. His linen shirt was buttoned loosely showing beautiful curves of shoulders and fine neck lines.

"I'm Prince Andrè Howl; this is my brother Gabriel, and one of my counsel members, Troy Symth. Those three horse and riders, is my father, King Louis, Princess Elizabeth, and Sir James Alk." His voice was proud and seemed to be almost regal, He held out a hand to the couple who shivered in the frosty morning air.

"Prince Nathaniel of England and this is my sister, Princess Angelina. She was appointed to become a Lady in Waiting for Madam Elizabeth, but our ship was crushed on the rocks of the English Channel. Do you mind if we stay?" Troy laughed despite the seriousness of the conversation. Angelina's head whipped back at her eyes pierced into him like daggers. They were like tiny knifes digging into his heart.

"I hate to be rude to such royalty but if you truly think about it, Prince Andrè did just list a royal family member you're looking for, perhaps?" Troy's voice took on the tone of laughter, Princess Elizabeth reached them first. Her steed was a pinto colored mare, beautifully colored with black and white splotches. A single blue eye rested in her right socket, and the left was a deep rich brown. She leaped down quite gracefully for how clumsy the princess usually was, and leapt over to the small group.

"Princess Elizabeth at your service." She curtsied and then the dead seriousness of the air hit her and the joyful smile she held on her face was wiped.

"Are you Elizabeth Ann Howl?" Nathaniel stated, his eyes scanned her skillfully as if she was a opponent.

"I am, and you must be?" Her eyes met his and she gave a look of already new found hatred. The way they looked at each other was pure and simply hate. Elizabeth hated people who intimidated her, and Nathaniel was one of those people.

"Prince Nathaniel and my sister, Princess Angelina." Her lips were forced into a feigned smile, she curtsied once more. But Troy knew Elizabeth, as he had known her his whole life, and that was the worst acting she had ever done. Nathaniel coolly took her hand and kissed it, she quickly slapped it away when he finished.

"Andrè, Elizabeth who are these children?" The king leapt down from his horse rather shakily, growing into old age and being the king of such a country was hard on the king's legs as well as his thoughts.

"This is Angelina, Father. Her brother Nathaniel, their from England. Angelina's the princess that was meant to serve as my Lady in Waiting." Her words were cold and disserting.

"Oh, dear child bring them in! Andrè will you give your horse for Prince Nathaniel, and Elizabeth yours for Angelina? These are our guest come on children be nimble and quick." The king spoke merry words of warmth, but Troy knew the king much better then the warm words. The children handed over their horses and they walked along side the group in silence. Troy gulped uncomfortably, his heart was still tumbled in with Angelina's eyes, and he knew Elizabeth's good graces were not aimed towards the royal children.

When they reached the castle, Troy was sent to the stables to stable the horses. But as he was leaving with the royal family's horses, he turned around the delicate soft features of Angelina were staring ahead, but in the corner of her eye he saw the beautiful hazel iris looking right at him.

_**Eden-Same Place and Time **_

__ "Emma! Do you see them?" Eden exclaimed, minutes before her sister and brothers had left the castle in a rush. Emma swished her head around and shook it slowly as she looked up from the arched window. Eden sighed and started to pace, her heart starting to race. Emma quickly started jumping up and down,

"Their coming!" She ran out of the princess's bedroom, and Eden took off after her. They raced down the pristine clean hallways past a few of King Louis's counsel members, and across the ivory bridge. Elizabeth had a horrible hateful expression on her face and Gabriel looked grim. Andrè was indifferent, like the children's father he had no trace of expression on his face, but his eyes held fear and anxiety.

"Eden, go tell Gretchen to prepare two rooms, one in the Ladies Wing and one next to the prince's rooms." The king stated, his eyes moved to his daughter. Eden stole a glance at the two strangers. It was Princess Angelina! Elizabeth's Lady in Waiting, then there was a handsome boy standing next to her. Eden didn't stay long enough to examine the both of them.

She rushed through the castle's walls and soon found Gretchen, sitting in the servants quarters and working on a cross stitch. "Gretchen!" Eden exclaimed, Gretchen's weary face looked up from her work. She gave a small head bow to the princess,

"Yes my lady?" Her tired worn grey eyes spoke of years of poor treatment and unspoken secrets.

"I need two rooms prepared, if you don't mind making them up quickly. I'll even give my hand in the work!" Eden gave a trying smile, and Gretchen's face unfolded a little out of her sorry pose. She did favor Eden out of the Howl children, and why the child did spend her time helping the less fortunate was quite absurd.

"Well then come along little princess." Eden ahead of the two of them almost ran into James. He ushered along the long hallway giving Eden a quick bow and continuing with Gabriel and a few other knights at his side. Eden watched after him, she shivered and her heart fluttered with a pang. A tight twist in her stomach began to form; she was in _love _with James. Beautiful and serious James. His little sister Autumn would cling to Eden from time to time, when James was busy with the king. He would give her his thanks and continue on with his day. As he walked on down the hall she knew who he protected and who he would always love.

"Sweet child, why do you cry?" Gretchen asked, her sweet and tired brown eyes gave a brink of concern. Eden hadn't realized that small tears were running down her soft cheeks. She furiously wiped them away, and looked at Gretchen.

"I did not mean to give you a scare dearest Gretchen, it's just I fall under the spell of a man." The maid gave a half-hearted smile, and they walked on. Eden all the while trying to fill the hole which was beginning to drill into her heart.

_**Elizabeth-Same Place and Time **_

Elizabeth Howl had never associated with such a boy known as Nathaniel Charlotte, always surrounded by the decency of her mother's ladies and her own Peggy. She had never felt hatred towards a man before, but this boy had some nerve! Taking charge of _her _castle! That just wouldn't do. She stomped past a very shaken Eden, but she tried to take no notice of her sister's emotion. A princess wasn't meant to comfort.

"Donc je- Euh bonjour?" The clear rich voice cut the angry thoughts twirling around in Elizabeth's head. She turned to face the other girl, she had to look down a little for Angelina, she was half a meter shorter then her.

"Don't burden me with your poor French; it only adds to the mountain that you and your doltish brother have created." Angelina's face flushed angrily her hazel eyes piercing and glaring.

"I'm trying to be decent! You and your family are…are…ninnies!" Elizabeth's head twisted around, her golden mane whipped with it.

"YOU MAY NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU DIRTY SOW!" Elizabeth's voice echoed across the empty halls, the guards that had been ahead, turned their head's a few degrees. Both princess's stared at each other with such anger and fire that a thin stream of steam could have spewed from their noses and ears.

"Are you my mother, Princess?" Was all the olive skinned girl said, she turned on her heel and stormed down the hall following after Gretchen and Eden. Elizabeth infuriated and quite distressed, went through the castle's limestone foundation. She found a column and slunk down against the wall, pushing her head in her legs. Her golden hair fluttered around her shoulders, why was she calling another royal member a dirty piece of butcher meat. But the fact was Elizabeth wasn't ready for all this, what with Matthew, moving to Greece, letting go of everything she had ever known, and now this?

"You look sadden my dear princess." A voice spoke, Elizabeth leaping at the sound of James's voice spooked her. She looked up into his caring serious eyes; they shimmered with the deep grey forming a hurricane within them.

"Is it that obvious dear James?" Elizabeth spoke, her voice cracking at the point of despair. James slid down next to her, he stretched his long legs. Then leaned back against the pillar next to her, "You always did know somewhere how I was distraught."

"I didn't know, Princess, I heard you. You called the dear Angelina a piece of rancid meat." His eyes filled with amusement, Elizabeth let out a cry.

"Oh James! I'm horrible, absolutely grotesque!" James extended a hand to her weeping body, and then snapped it back. "James we have known each other for years, actually since I was a mere child. Even…even that night… You were always with me, but am as I horrible as I seem?" She looked at him with tears and a sorrowful face. James Alk felt all the love and compassion he felt for this woman rise up in his heart, wanting to scream, "No! You are the most intelligent, beautiful, thing God has put on this planet!" But he didn't, he sat and stared and then slowly turned to her,

"Dear Lizzie you are an enigma. Many will never solve your endless puzzles and you hardly realize that you are secretly doing as I say. But I also have noticed one of your traits is that you are indeed competitive and you will fight to the death to win. Angelina is your next victim, and as a guard and soon to be General, I advise you to try to calm your self. We are not born saints overnight my dear lady." He rose and took her hand, kissing it ever so gently. Elizabeth stayed there long after he had gone, waiting for something, anything to save her and twist the last words she had spoken.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one's shorter then my other chapters, and sorry for not updating like I said my internet was down till the 19****th****, so it sucked! **

_**Elizabeth- April 5**__**th**__**, 1600-Denamark, France **_

"The wedding is set to be on the score of June, Elizabeth I'm importing the dress from Spain. The tassel is firmly printed with a delicate twist of gold and the cotton stitching is hand-made by St. Clardeneta's." Elizabeth Howl stared boringly at her mother, her dainty fingertips pressed lightly against her cheek. In less then two months she would become Queen Elizabeth of Greece. The thought of Matthew becoming her husband was still unsettling in her stomach; she glanced over at Emma and Margaret. They spoke in hushed tones at the corner of the table, Queen Melona still speaking of the wedding a dazed expression caught on her face.

A scattered looking Princess Angelina entered, a look of pure terror appeared on her face. Queen Melona looked up, and Princess Elizabeth sat up immediately. She was not about to be charmed by this mad appearance by this "princess". "My queen and…" She bit her pink lip, and slipped the bitter word from her mouth, "lady." Elizabeth's lips lifted in a slow and leading smile, she liked the iron ridge the words held.

"Do you have a reason of being late, miss?" Elizabeth spat, her words flamed with anger and vengeful taste. Angelina's pretty head snapped up and glared at the princess, "To me you look like you came straight from the pig house." Her cheeks flushed with color, Elizabeth bit her tongue to keep from a laugh slipping out. But the queen ever vigilant and wary, snapped at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Ann Howl! You will do no such thing as insult your lady!" Angelina's face became smug and haughty. Elizabeth's upper lip curled into a pout and she crossed her arms in a denied pose. The princess, being the type to usually pout when her way was not given. She tucked a golden blade of hair behind her ear and got up.

"I have to use the facilities," Her mother narrowed her cold calculating blue eyes at her, the duo of Howls glared at each other. Elizabeth was just as strong willed as her mother, and was willing to fight to the death for the thing she wanted. The queen finally released her gaze on her bull-headed daughter; the princess splashed her hair behind her shoulders, and walked out of the court room.

Elizabeth felt her teeth unclench, and her temper ease. She needed to escape the castle's cold grey walls. She walked out onto the dewy morning grass, as it touched her heels they slowly sunk into the soft soil. She ran through the fields and went to the top of the hill where her brothers would practice fencing, Eden was absent from her usual shady spot under the evergreen tree. The way the sky was that day reminded Elizabeth of something that chilled her blood. The sky was blue, but the dawn of the day still reached up to the clouds and touched it. The effect created a bleeding effect.

She lay down on the cool damp grass, her golden hair fanning out around her head. She stared up at the sky; a pounding of hooves was tapping the ground. Elizabeth sat up and stroked the wet grass, the dew sliding off in gently drops onto the dirt. Troy and André ran past, the two battling with swords in their hands. Their horses also kicking and biting, it was quite gory. The grass came out in clumps and the dust rose and the boy's shouts and complaints wafted over to Elizabeth's ears. She lay back, and then something happened. Something that would haunt the princess to her bitter core, forever.

"Prince André! Princess Elizabeth! Come quickly! THE KING'S BEEN MURDERED!" A cold wind sliced through Elizabeth like a knife, her whole world dropped. Everything went dark and grey, the small stable boy shouted words of fierce fear and hostility. He leaped up and down and moved his mouth, but no words came out. The world slowed, Elizabeth felt herself being pushed André picked her up. Elizabeth went limp and everything was gone.

_**Emma- Same Place and Time **_

A shock so horrible whipped across the girl's face. She couldn't stop staring yet, her whole being screamed at her to move, to turn away, to run, but nothing could make her stop. The blood pooled underneath the king's gemmed coat and the beautiful emerald green eyes lay open and staring at the world in a blank matter. Emma hadn't known she had been screaming but Gabriel was suddenly there, his warm arms around her. She could see tears in the boy's eyes.

Gabriel was usually so boisterous and rough, but the boy had a young heart. His boyhood was still drifting around him; he pushed Emma's head into his shoulder, forcing himself not to look at his dead father. The Queen and James broke through the doors, James leading his regiment, and the Queen marching across the floor with a quick and sudden anger.

Melona showed no sadness this served to just ploy a harsh madness. She saw the body of her husband and dropped to the ground. Her sobs echoed in the emptiness of the room, she shrieked and clawed and her own skin as if to rid herself of a horrible rash. James's arms wrapped around the queen, she screamed and kicked. Her eyes wide and the jewel eyes were only frozen pieces of ice.

Arden, Sake, Mary, Peggy, Margaret, and Princess Angelina came rushing into the marble chamber. There was a scream unleashed. Gabriel still hushed Emma but her eyes caught the pictures and faces, it was all so disturbingly clear. Then a scream so utterly horrible was unleashed, a horrible gut-wrenching sob of grief so deep. It could only have been one person. Eden.

"Father! Father! Father, you can't be dead! Father! FATHER!" Arden clenched the girl's shoulders and backed her away; Arden's face a portrayal of grimace and grief. Coldness had struck the castle and no one had ever felt it so great. Emma could not remember of a time where the castle wasn't at peace, when Denmark hadn't been erupted. Now it had been.

_**James-Same Place and Time **_

No, no, it can't be. The king…he can't be dead. He was sworn to protect Him! How…how could He be dead? Louis had been killed under his own watch… HOW COULD THE KINGDOM BE IN PERIL! There was Elizabeth…limp in André's arms, how could he focus. Everyone he had known, André, Gabriel, Elizabeth, Eden, Queen Melona, Autumn, King Louis, and Troy. How could they all be here, in the same state? How could Queen Melona, usually so level-headed and strict and clear, be mad? How could Eden be crying in a corner when she was so strong? How could his love be limp with grief? How could it be? There was a light this morning in the sunrise, there were stars in the sky last night, and now there was madness… There was insanity and grief all boiling into a melting pot, all washing together to create a monster so great that nothing could become of it. Then it hit James, this was part of the plan. They were pawns in someone's sick and twisted game for Louis's Crown.

He would find whoever had done this and he would kill him, rip them to shreds, and destroy him. It would be done.


End file.
